


The Dead's Winged Wolf

by MarieYuukie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieYuukie/pseuds/MarieYuukie
Summary: The world now belonged to the dead and one Harry James Potter is smack dab in the middle of it all, but what he didn't know is that his blood could be the cure, the haven everyone had searched hard for. But the question we must ask ourselves, will he remain?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Merle Dixon/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	The Dead's Winged Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story is no longer an adopted story, but mainly my own that was inspired by AlthaeaAmethyst and her fic "The Wizard & The Walking Dead" She currently has a plan for her fic but it'll be sometime before it's been put into motion. Hope you guys will continue to enjoy reading as we go, please, go check out AlthaeaAmethyst, she does have some good story ideas to read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world now belonged to the dead and one Harry James Potter is smack dab in the middle of it all, but what he didn't know is that his blood could be the cure, the haven everyone had searched hard for. But the question we must ask ourselves, will he remain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no longer an adopted story, but mainly my own that was inspired by AlthaeaAmethyst and her fic "The Wizard & The Walking Dead", she currently has a plan for her fic but it'll be sometime before it's been put into motion. Hope you guys will continue to enjoy reading as we go, please, go check out AlthaeaAmethyst, she does have some good story ideas to read.

**_CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE_ **

_It had been ten long years. Years since he defeated Voldemort and prosecuted his death eaters, over time he had lost touch with Ron and Hermione, but kept in contact with Neville and Luna when the news started to hit England. Cities over in the USA were being bombed, people were being eaten because apparently the dead had arisen. Harry had feared that it was the magic kind, some rogue wizard or witch creating chaos, but what he found was much worse. It was a virus that resided in everyone's blood, you can't stop it from happening, but when you die in whatever way, you basically become a full-fledged flesh-eating zombie. Harry had first started seeing signs in his old home when his uncle had tried to take a bite out of his neck. From what he learned from there, you have to hit it hard in the brain otherwise they'll keep going._

_Harry was on his way to the hospital since he had finally finished his muggle education and wanted to see what he could do to help out, what he found out horrified him. Apparently, they started doing some blood tests on anyone that came through the entrance, they had found something in his blood that acted as a cure and so it went down from there, he had been locked like an animal during the outbreak, they would keep drawing out his blood to treat people, they kept him fed and watered enough just to keep him alive, but he was starting to lose his mind being trapped in a cage and so that's when his magic unlocked something in him. Somewhere along the lines, one of his ancestors had been a creature known as a winged wolf, as Hermione would have said, completely rare. He was an omega, a carrier that meant he could get pregnant without the aid of a potion, but that in the end made him scared of the male counterparts in the world, especially with the virus outbreak, there will be no law to hold anyone back._

_His memory was good, any detail he learned over time, he memorized without having to read it again. So overtime in that cage, he learned what he could. Herbs that could heal whatever poison, herbs you could cook fish with things of the like. He especially remembered everything Albus Dumbledore had taught him, and he learned with his spare time, that the old man had fucked him over royally. All those events that had taken place each year were just a test to see if he could live through them and he passed when he was sent to be killed by Voldemort._

_Finally when he heard all of the screams, he feared the worst, according to the screams, they came in packs, a herd he heard some call the walking zombies, someone slipped in a key underneath the door he was locked behind in. He used his magic because for some reason, the cuffs he was chained to were resistant to certain magic and couldn't be unloced that way, but the key wasn't, so he was able to summon it towards him and freed himself. Gathering his wits about him, he blown out the single window he had and shifted into his creature form, a black winged wolf and flew high into the sky and kept on moving._

_Because Harry had left the wizarding world, but took his family's fortune with him, he never had any news about what happened to his old friends, but he had hope that some of them had survived for he couldn't hope for all of them. He did prayed for Hermione though, she was like the one sister that stuck by him even after he left the wizarding world, she was his only news in that world until he got locked away._

_Harry had managed to get to his manor just before it had been ransacked by some muggles. He was able to grab all of his trunks and belongings and shrun them so they could fit inside his new pair of jeans he had stolen from a nearby clothing store. He had decided to leave England all together in hopes of finding other people, people he could trust. If he couldn't find anyone, he feard his mind would not last for his creature side would eventually take over in hopes of surviving._

_Throughout his flights, it had taken weeks, he manage to take refuge on a small island to take a break for a few days, but after that, he continued on. He kept on flying, he never stopped after taking that break. He did slow down though when he reached Georgia in the United States. His creature had started purring rather loudly when it sniffed out a pair of hunters looking for game. He stalked them for sometime, he found out that they were brothers, Merle and Daryl Dixon. Merle was the oldest one, definitely the one to keep an eye for any surprise attacks._

_He had misudged how good of a hunter they were for they disappeared out of his sight for a second then appeared on both of his sides with a gun and knife raised at him. "Who the hell are ya and why have ya been following us?" Daryl demanded gruffily. Harry sniffed the air a bit and smelt one of the dead about to come up behind the youngest sibling, ready to take a bite out of him. He growled low in his throat, causing the brothers to stiffen. He transformed into his winged wolf form, flew over the brother's head and took the walker down with one jaw bite and looked back to the brothers, jaw filled with blood._

_He stared the brothers down waiting to see if they'll attack should he move, but when they didn't, he transformed back to his human form. "Why have you been following us?" Merle asked of him. Harry wiped out all of the blood on his face with a dry rag. "It's been a while since I met any decent folks. I've been alone since this started. I was kept and experimented on back in England because I can transform, I'm slowly loosing my mind all by my lonesome, so when I scented you, I followed. Hoping you'd let me travel along with. I can help hunt for game or kill any walkers, I'm just tired." He said to them, his voice raspy from not being used as much and both brothers almost immediately lowered their guard down._

_Harry watched the two of them eye each other, as though they were having some sort of silent conversation and he thought wistfully that he wished Hermione was with him and his heart broke even more at her name._

_The brothers finally turn their gaze back to him and Merle gruffily spoke, "fine come on then, don't lag and we won't leave ya, ya better watch it though, do anything and I'll gut you myself." He said threateningly and Harry immediately nodded and started walking with them._

_His journey alone had ended, a new one joined by two brothers and eventually a large group, Harry didn't know if there was ever a time he had so many people in his life before that wanted him around. His life would be interesting from here on out with these humans._


End file.
